The Crusaders
by The Strike Freedom
Summary: Squall and his bodyguard known only as Axe have fled Dollet after it fell to galbadia. Haunted by a forgotten past and a strange girl in Black. Axe and Squall must reclaim Dollet and Fight for the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_The war between Dollet and Galbadia has been wageing for nearly 10 years. Now after these 10 years Dollet is nearly crushed, only a small battalion loyal to the aristocracy remains. All that remained was a small defended port side village where the last of the kings guard remained. _

_"You must run Squall leave while you can my friend, Dollet has fallen you must flee while you still can"_

_"But I cannot I must stay and fight for my country" screamed squall._

_"If you fall there is no country to fight for now go, take axe with you he will protect one day my lord you will return and we will take back what is rightfully ours, but it is not this day my king, the day i speak of is in the future now go" _

_"But..." staggered Squall._

_"No my lord we must leave now or there sacrifice will of been for nothing now go" argued Axe_

_"Your right we must leave but to where?"_

_"Balamb my lord it is still neutral we'll be safe there"_

_"Fine let us go while we still have a chance to move" shouted Squall._

_"WATCH OUT" screamed someone. _

_There wasn't even a second to move as catapult rock hit the area mere feet from where squall was. WHAMMM squall was thrown into the air as was axe._

_"Argh what happened" ordered Squall as he staggered to his feet._

_"Sire we must arghhhhhh" screamed a nearby soldier._

_Muahahahaha "so the mighty Dollet force was hiding there pathetic prince afterall, muahahahaha grab him now" ordered the Galbadian General._

_"I said grab him... Where are you, you fools" screamed the general._

_"They ran like the cowards they are" Shouted Axe, "my Prince go, i will cover your retreat, we will meet again at Balamb now GO"._

_And with that Axe drew his sword and charged the general. Sword met sword as Squall stood fixated in his position._

"_You and your so called country have taken everything from me, my home my family but you will not succeed in taking my Master. This day will be ours not yours, you will taste defeat" shouted Axe._

_"Come on Axe lets go" screamed Squall._

_"I'm sorry to end this quick but my Lord is right we must get going so... Nemesis Blade Nemesis strike (Axes Limit). A strange Green light emitted from the black blade and struck the general knocking him of his feet._

_"Hurry there's no time to waste" shouted Axe._

_Squall didn't need to be told twice as they ran for there boat, and made there escape from Dollet._

_(AN this is my 1st fic so I'm sorry if it doesn't seem that good but I'm working on it lol. Wouldn't mind any pointers on describing locations lol as I'm not very good at that at the moment please review) x_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Beginning

It was Night time in the peaceful town of Balamb by the time Axe and Squall arrived.

"Where here Master, Balamb" said Axe.

_Balamb, at last. This small town was once my home, but that was a long time ago._

"Come master lets move." Said Axe

"Ok Axe lets Mo…….. arghhh my head" screamed Squall.

---------------

"_You coming Squall? Where all going to the beach" asked a small girl in blue._

"………………" _Squall replied._

"_Is that a yes or no silly?" asked the little girl._

"_NO" Squall replied a little harshly._

"_Ok then. C ya around Squall." And with that she ran off._

----------------

"Master you okay" whispered Axe.

"What was that?" enquired Squall

"What was what?" replied Axe confusedly.

"Huh oh nothing come on lets move" ordered Squall.

"Yes Sir"

The two of them then began the walk towards the sea side town of Balamb.

The stars always shone brightly over Balamb but tonight it seemed fate had other plans. A storm was brewing and not only in the skies, but also too the west in Galbadia.

"Where should we go sir?" Asked Axe.

"Hold on a sec I'm thinking".

Balamb approximately 50 miles long, town covers 15 miles of the island rest is grass and mountains. Population around 500 non combatants and 400 combatants. Town has around 300 houses and 2 hotels. 5 pubs and a shopping mall situated in the centre of town. Area around the town is grass land so that would be good to stay for now.

"Ok Axe we'll each go a different way, and meet at the main entrance. Understood?" Ordered Squall.

"Yes Sir."

Axes POV.

Everywhere I look there's not a single person about not even a guard. Oh well suits me.

"HELP" screamed a voice.

That sounds like a girl thought Axe and with that he ran towards the direction.

"I must be close I can hear her whimpers clearly. She must be down this alley. Whoever it is chose a good place to get lost as its right next too two large buildings, and no one we'll see you." Thought Axe.

"HELP"

I'm coming nearly there screamed Axe in his mind.

"Hush young lady, no one can hear you muahahaha."

"Someone please help me!" screamed the girl.

Just then a crack of thunder echoed through the sky causing a downpour to hit the ground mercilessly. The rain was all that could be heard then as a wave of silence hit the area.

"You will soon DI………… Argh" screamed the attacker of the girl.

"You should learn more manners you fool, it was not me that killed you but your arrogance. You fool." Shouted Axe.

Perhaps next time he'll think twice. Now to get my bloody gunblade out of him.

"Are you okay miss?" asked Axe.

???????? POV.

This is it I'm finished I'm done for, oh I can't look. Axe where are you.

""You will soon DI………… Argh."

I wasn't expected that. Oh no im gonna die im so gonna die.

"Are you okay mss?"

That voice that cold yet comforting voice, could it be no it couldn't.

"Axe?"

"Huh how do you know my name? Do I know you?" Ordered Axe.

"It is you. You big dope its me ……………

(AN slowly I'm getting better at locations lol. Thx too (Leontillybalambgirl) your advice has helped greatly. The next chapter will be up by Wednesday hopefully so now you no.

The next chapter will have some action and More Squall in it. The chapter will also explain more about Squalls Flash back. (-------- means a flash back beginning and end).

Plz review thx


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal

"Axe it's me Crystal. Don't you remember?" asked Crystal. She was now struggling not to cry. The man she had been thinking about all these years and the boy she gave her heart to all those years ago, just didn't seem to understand.

"Cryst…I don't remember" replied Axe.

"You promised me all those years ago Axe. You said not this life but forever. Then you left to fight for Dollet and never came back". How could he not remember me after all we did an all the things he said. Was he lying to me when he said those things? All these years I've been living in false hope.

"Wait I Do remember, your name is Crystal Hem…… urgh." My god the pain the pain its unbearable I don't know if I can take it. This girl she's the one who triggers it.

-----------------------------

_Where am I? This looks vaguely like the town Winhill. But I haven't been here since I was a small boy. _

"_Hey, what's your name?" asked a little girl in a white dress._

_That voice it sounds so familiar. I must force myself not to remember. My memories are dark and twisted. They serve no purpose. My only purpose is only to serve my master._

"_Hello? I said what's your name?" asked the girl again. Obviously not best pleased with the fact that the boy had ignored her._

"_Axe. My name is Axe. Yours?" replied the boy._

"_My name is Crystal, teehee. What are you dong out here alone Axe? My parents always told me not to wonder off alone." She couldn't help but not smile at this. Finally she thought I can chat to him alone._

_What is it with this girl? She has this strange affect on me; I can't seem to shake the feeling that I know her._

"_I have no parents! I have no need for parents. They only get in my way." Screamed Axe with no remorse present in his voice._

"_How can you say that?" Cried Crystal tears flowing freely from her young eyes._

"_Go away I don't want your pity. Leave NOW." Screamed Axe. "They all leave you in the end. Just go ……… please." He couldn't hold it not any longer tears just burst from his eyes and he cried freely, not caring who saw._

_How can someone bare so much hate towards people and show no concern for his well being. At this point Crystal had left and Axe was sitting on his own crying._

_-----------------------------_

He's been like this for a while thought Crystal. I hope he's ok I could never live with myself if he was hurt.

"Urgh my head" said Axe as he staggered to his feet.

Thank goodness he's getting up I was so worried thought Crystal.

"How do you feel Axe" whispered Crystal.

_Like shit_ thought Axe. Who is this woman who seems to know me like she knew me for years? It all came back too him then. _My god_ thought Axe _how could I have been so stupid._

"I'm sorry" whispered Axe.

"Huh. What are you sorry for Axe" staggered Crystal. I don't understand what's he getting at. He saves my life then collapses and says he's sorry. He has nothing to be sorry for.

"Sorry for being horrible to you that day!"

"What day?" enquired Crystal.

She's clearly not getting the picture. Just tell her why you fool screamed his heart. Where as his mind told him to just leave her there and go.

"That day in Winhill when you first spoke to me. I'm sorry for being horrible and telling you to leave me alone." The heat was now evidently present as he was blushing. Wait I don't blush thought Axe. Oh I hope she didn't see.

"You… you remembered. Oh Axe I didn't think you would remember. Come hear." Screamed Crystal. However as she ran towards Axe she tripped and nearly fell if it weren't for Axe catching her.

I can't believe I tripped what a dope I must seem. What stopped me from hitting the floor anyway? Looking up she realised she was in Axe's arms. _It feels so right and so safe in these arms I could just……………_!

_Is she going to move or what?_ Thought Axe. _Still holding her like this is nice. Wait she isn't moving. Did she hit her head or something? Oh wait soft breathing. Oh no she's, she's fallen ASLEEP. I suppose I'll have to take her with me. I can't just leave her here._

Just then there was a screech of thunder then a flash of lightning. Followed shortly by rain. Great can this day get any worse thought Axe as he made his way out of the town of Balamb.

Elsewhere.

"Where are you Axe" whispered Squall. "It's getting bloody cold, you'd better be here quick or else!"

Just then a figure or should I say figures staggered out of the woods. Squall immediately grabbed his Gunblade and shouted "Who Goes there?"

"Master"

"Axe I'm over here" shouted Squall.

But before Axe could reply he collapsed with exhaustion. The weather and his passenger had taken its toll badly on Axe not to mention his earlier wounds from the battle with Galbadia.

Squall quickly ran out into the storm and grabbed his comrade and his mysterious Guest. "Axe, are you ok? Speak too me!" screamed Squall.

"Crystal" whispered Axe. "Help Crystal." And with that he fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------

It was well into the night when Crystal woke up.

"Where am I?" staggered Crystal_. Am I in some sort of cave? Looking around I'd say yes._ She saw a small fire in its centre and some food next to it. _Food just thinking about it makes me hungry_ (her stomach then growled to show her she was right).

As she made her way towards the fire in the centre of the cave, something caught her eye. It was the sound of shallow breathing. Then she remembered _AXE._

"Axe are you okay? Speak too me. Tell me you are. Please." Cried Crystal. _He can't die he just saved me and it's been so long that I can't remember when I started looking for him. I have to tell him before my time runs out. I must tell him that……………?_

_(AUN sorry there was little Squall but I just needed a chapter where I could explain a bit about Axes and Crystals relationship and past. Next chapter will have more Squall (dunno when that will be though as I'm a bit busy with college work but I'll try)._

_Also just to warn people there will be some character deaths and not really a lot action (as I suck at writing action bits). This story will feature more on Axe and Squalls Relationship and there how can I put it Destiny lol._

_Plz review bye_


End file.
